1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains generally to solar panels and assemblies therefor, and more particularly to a solar heat collector panel and assembly coming under the general classification of solar heaters, and classified in a more particular sense as a solar heater especially adapted for heating water pumped through the collector panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Among the most important directions in which research is presently being conducted for the purpose of conserving energy, is in the development of solar heating systems. Many of these have been designed, for example, for use in residences, although obviously they are not restricted to this particular usage. In a solar heating system, it is well known to provide an assemblage of like, solar heat collector panels. These are joined to provide a bank of said panels, and this grouping of the collector panels is often so arranged as to be especially adapted to be exposed to the rays of the sun. Typically, water is pumped through the panels, and is heated by the solar energy to which the panels are exposed. The water may thereafter be utilized for any suitable purpose, as for example, the heating of the residence in which the collector panels are mounted, the heating of water in a domestic hot water heating system, or perhaps for both of these highly desirable purposes.
One of the problems that has been encountered in the prior art resides in the excessive cost of manufacture of solar heat collection panels of the type described. In many instances, these require, by reason of their inherent design, the use of highly expensive metals or other materials of which the panel is to be constructed.
Or, it is often true that high costs result from the relatively complex design of the components of the collector panel. Again, this is a factor that contributes to an undesirably great expense in the initial manufacture of the panels, and as a result this has militated against the commercial development of the collector panels.
In still other instances, it has been found that the cost of assembling the components of the panels has been too great. Once again, the high cost of manufacture of the collector panel has prevented its widespread commercial development, even though the panel itself may operate with a high degree of efficiency.
All of these factors have contributed toward slowing the development of solar heating systems, and in particular the development of solar heat collector panels designed specifically for employment in such systems.